The Nerd
by Luv4Life
Summary: This is the new and improved one, ima make a story out of it. Nar,Sas, Neji and Shika, did something terrible to Hin, Sak, Ino, and Ten they run away come back two years later SEXY! in the future NarHina, SasSak, NejiTen, ShikaIno
1. The Come Back

Yep, this is me Luv4Life my fault that if didn't update sooner but this is a new but old story. The Nerd was a oneshot, but i think ima make it into a story. Don't worry i won't rush it this time.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, but i own myself!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

_Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten finally got invited to a party by the "cool" people at school which insisted of Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji. Even though Neji and Hinata are related, he does not care much for her (That btch). The party was held at Naruto's place since he lives alone. What the girls did not know was the plan that the boys came up with. They wanted to sleep with the girls for fun._

_The party was big and their was many kids there. The girls got separated into a big crowd of teens._

_Sakura happened to be the girl getting something to drink at the punch bowl and Sasuke spotted her and his plans is now in action._

"_I am glad to see you have made it Sakura". Sasuke said with a smirk at the end._

"_Oh hey, Sasuke-kun, nice party" she started to talk, but Sasuke felt a rambling coming on so he changed the subject quick._

"_I can't hear you to well want to go to a place silent so we can talk". He said with a smirk_

"_Umm… ok, but where"._

"_In one of Naruto's rooms upstairs"._

"_Sure lead the way"._

_Sasuke took her hand and led her to the room. They were talking for a little while until Sasuke planted a kiss on her lips._

"_Sorry, Sakura I couldn't help myself". He said trying to sound guilty (which worked)._

"_It's o... o... okay" Her mind was blowing with, questions like why was he interested in her? She was a nerd/geek who had glasses and a forehead the size of a textbook! Her clothes is ridiculous and she was plain old ugly. (Sorry Sakura lovers___

_He leaned in for another and Sakura moved away and went to go stand by a wall. She was scared of going a step further with him. Sasuke stood up and walked towards Sakura slowly. Pined her against the wall and started to ravish her. She hesitated at first, but slowly got in the mood for it._

_Sakura's POV _

"_Oh My God… Oh My God… Oh My God"._

"_This can't be happening; I am actually kissing Sasuke Uchiha, THE HOTTEST GUY IN SCHOOL!!!'_

_**Man!!!! you are hopeless!**_

"_Shut up"!_

"_**No you!!"**_

"_Whatever"_

_END OF POV:_

"_I know you want it, so just let me give it to you". He said in a husky and seductive voice._

_That's' when everything went blurry for her. When it was all over he got up and got dressed, he didn't even look back. She was left all alone in the dark room sobbing quietly to herself._

_This happened to each and every one of the girls that night, but what they didn't expect is what was going to happen in school Monday. _

_Monday:_

_They walked into the building as usual, but this time everyone was looking at them shaking their heads disapprovingly, whispering things, giving deadly glares. Then a group of girls came up to them pushing them calling them whores for sleeping with their boyfriends. The guys just stood their staring at them smirking. Now they noticed that there were poster's pictures even videos about the event they had when they were each alone with the boys. Everybody at school heard and saw everything they did that night. The girls were on the ground struggling to get up. When everyone left for their class Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto went up to them._

"_I trusted you. I told you my deepest secretes". Sakura said eyes red with tears falling out._

"_Hn" That is all he said and left. Shikamaru said troublesome shook his head at Ino and left. Naruto just looked at Hinata and said she was great in bed and left. Neji called them whores not just to Ten Ten, but to all of them._

"_We're not whores." Hinata said whispering and stuttering at the same time. _

_The next day they were reported missing, nowhere to be found, but of course who cared about them. Only few cared… well less than few did. The girls made a vow to never be played or stuff like that. They will once return, but not in a while. They needed to become strong for each other because no one else will be. _

_With The Girls:_

"_I can't believe we ran away". Ten Ten said to the others. They fled the village and was now walking anonymously._

"_I think I see a village." Hinata said. This got everybody's attention._

_They got into the village, but they are underage so they couldn't rent a place to stay. They walked around a bit until they met a nice hearted woman named Hitomi who offered them a place to stay for as long as they want only if they become her servants. They agreed._

"_Don't worry about clothes, or food, just do as I say and you'll be alright." She said that with a beautiful smile_

_not failing her lips. "Oh and I will also teach you to be more lady like and dress…….um how should I say this……better." She was eyeing Their clothes and their styles._

"_So what you're saying is that you will make us pretty"? Ino said not being sure of what she heard._

"_Yes I will and I will also teach you manners, strength, agility, and etc."_

"_Why are you helping us?" Sakura ask not being sure to trust this woman (I wonder why?)_

"_Well I always wanted to have girls of my own to raise, but I am unable to have children." She looked away at a near by store._

"_Ok" They all said in unison._

_At Hitomi's Place:_

_The girls were at awe except Hinata she already knew how it felt to be rich. Hitomi had a big place with everything you can possibly want. She showed them around and told them what to clean what to do in the morning's afternoons and a nighttime. It was more like a routine actually. Hitomi kept her promise and taught them how to be a lady. _

_Two years have passed and they were completely beautiful._

_Sakura once be forehanded, now grew into it. Her eyes were a darker green and her hair grew longer (like in the anime before she got the courage to cut her hair). Her Body was perfect and had the most beautiful smile a woman can ever posses. Ino in was al so the same, but her eyes was different and she was like a lucky charm. Ten Ten was also beautiful, but what got put her out of the group was her nice long legs you just want to rub up and down. Hinata on the other hand had the breast you just want to squeeze the life out of. Her Hair was longer and she revealed herself. They all did. They were not the same as their old self anymore. _

_They were sitting in a restaurant chatting away. Getting looks from boys._

"_You know we have to go back right"? Ten Ten announced._

"_Yeah" Sakura answered_

"_What's the point on returning, I love it here we finally have attention that we always wanted" Ino said_

"_But Konoha is our home and we can't hide away forever Ino" Hinata _

"_Like hell we can't" She said huffing_

"_Come on Ino we have to tell Hitomi that we are leaving tomorrow." Sakura Declared_

"_Fine then, it's not my fault if you break her heart."_

_AT HITOMI'S:_

_Knock. Knock._

"_Come in"_

_All the girls entered one behind the other. Hitomi was sitting at her desk facing them._

"_And what do you lady's want." She said looking up from her paper work and then looking back down._

"_Well Ino wanted to tell you something". Sakura said while pushing Ino up front._

"_I…I…I.. I mean we wan…wanted to tell you that we are leaving tomorrow bright and early."_

_No one made a sound for what seemed like eternity._

_Sigh "I Knew this day would come, but I was never quite prepared on letting you go." She said honestly._

_They all paid attention on to what she was going to say next._

"_I had watched you girls grow into young woman now and I am glad that I was the one to see it." She said as she was putting her paper down looking at them each in the eye._

"_I want to wish you the best of luck; remember my training." She said as she dismissed them._

_JUST OUTSIDE HITOMI"S DOOR:_

"_Well that went well let's start packing." Ino said_

_Everyone except Ino sweat dropped._

_THE NEXT MORNING:_

"_Are we set now." Ten Ten asked_

"_Yeah let's go say bye to Hitomi." Sakura announced _

"_Right behind' ya" Hinata said with her backpack on._

_They were looking everywhere for her just when they were about to give up they heard a humming sound coming from the garden outside._

"_Hitomi, we are leaving now" Ino said_

"_Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Ten Ten, come here, I have a gift for you." Hitomi said while she had a small box with her._

_They all stood in that order facing her. She pulled out the small box in front of her and showed them what's inside. In that box was for beautiful belly button rings._

"_These rings represent you" Hitomi said._

"_Ino". At this Ino stepped forward. "You are the courage of the group and the ring I give you has an air picture in it. She pierced it on and Ino flinched a little bit, but stepped back in line._

"_Sakura". Sakura stepped in front of her. "You are the brains in this group and the ring I chose for you has an earth picture in it." She smiled because she was called smart._

"_Hinata". Hinata stepped up in front of Hitomi. "Hinata, your are kind and gentle so you are the heart of this group and the ring I chose for you has a water picture in it, because I seen you train with that water jutsu_

"_Ten Ten". Ten Ten stepped up ecstatic as ever to know what she is. "Ten Ten I saw you fight one day and I realized how strong you are so that is why you are the strength of this group so the ring I chose for you has a fire picture in because of you firery temper." She said_

"_With this said you ladies have a nice trip and my home is your home". She said giving them hugs good-bye _

"_Don't Forget your training". She yelled that last part because they were far away._

_ON THEIR JORNEY BACK TO KONOHA:_

"_You guys remember our vows". Sakura asked_

"_Yep". Ten Ten said_

"_Do you guys still think about them"? Hinata asked looking at the sky._

"_Yea". They all said._

"_Should we forgive them" Ino asked_

"_Naaa, let's make them go through hell firs, then we'll think about it." Sakura said with a smirk plastered on her gracious lips._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So what do you think, should i continue? i already have the next chapter ready to go. But this was just the prologue it just showed you what happened before they go back in Kohona. I will put some lemons in to this if you want. The next chapet will be better. _

_I need a lot of reviews and no flames. You can tell me what to put in the story, but that's it._


	2. The Come Back Part 2

So yeah, I promise the next chapter will have a lot of drama and jealousy, and cousin protecting!! (i guess i said too much)

Disclaimer: _**I**_ _**Do**_n't **_own Naruto_** ( i wish i did)

The Nerd Chapter

"So what do we do when we get back again"? Ten Ten asked

"We find a place to rent out, some jobs, and enter ourselves in school". Sakura said as if it was that simple.

"Man, I am really not looking forward to go back to that school." (They were all fifteen and a freshman when this happened so they are 17 now).

"Cheer up Hinata, we have each other now". Ino said

"Your right Ino, why should I worry". She said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Shut up guys, I think I see the village". Ten Ten said

They all faced forward as they see the village up ahead.

"You girls ready to face everybody." Ino asked

They all nodded their heads and walked into the village gates. It changed only slightly, their were many more stores. And it looked bigger.

"So girls…were home". Hinata said looking around.

While they first arrived, they attracted all sorts of people. Guys couldn't take their eyes off of them (girls too!!). They were drooling over them picking out their favorites. They were either get whistles when they walk by or someone giving out their number. They are popular without even trying! No one recognized them though and they are in for a hell of a surprise too.

It was a Friday so they had some time to find a place to stay. They stayed at a hotel for the time being. Saturday they will wake up early to search for an apartment.

AT THE HOTEL:

"Can you believe that he let us pay half of what this hotel is worth"? Ino said walking into the room, they were staying in.

"Well look at what we're wearing Ino, well...the rest of it". Hinata said going for the bed that is at the nearest corner.

"Oh come on, we totally took advantage of this situation". Ino declared

"What situation!?!". Hinata asked

"You guys quit it and go to sleep; we have a big day tomorrow." Sakura said preparing her self to go take a shower and then go to bed.

Ten Ten got out of the shower and Sakura walked in after her. They all took a shower and was now in their beds talking about anything and what will happen.

"When we rent an apartment tomorrow, make sure we have at least 3 and a half bathrooms with 4 bedrooms." Ino said not liking the fact that she took a shower last.

"Yea yea Ino". Ten Ten answered

"We should try to get some sleep, Sakura is already past out". Hinata said yawning.

"Good-night everyone".

"Good-night" and then Ino closed the light.

NEXT MORNING AT 8:30 A.M.

They were all getting ready to leave. They all wore short shorts and shirts that had their first initials titled on it, the shirts fit their forms perfectly. They left their stuff at the hotel and left to go look for an apartment.

They searched for hours, but they finally found one with 3 and a half baths and 4 bedrooms. They didn't have to pay till the next to months (the person who sold them this apartment was a boy so…...yea). The apartment was beautiful. Ino picked the room with the bathroom. Hinata picked the room with the view and a bathroom. Sakura picked the room with the biggest closet. Ten Ten Picked the room nearest to the kitchen (I don't know about you but my favorite one is Ten Ten's room ). They had a nice kitchen, a large living room and a den the other bathroom was next to the den.

"Now we have to do is go shopping". Ino said excited.

"Onward to the mall" Sakura said pointing her finger out the door.

THE MALL:

That place has everything!!!! From living room appliances to kitchen appliances, bathroom things and they went shopping to what they are going to put in their own room. Moreover, to top it all off they went clothes shopping and got school stuff. Ino went to a store and got so much attention that the manager gave her a job (Now if only he can stop staring at her like that).

"Hey guys, I just got a job I'm starting on Tuesday afternoon!!!!" Ino said jumping up and down. They were all sitting at the food court talking until a group of boys tried to talk to them.

"Hello ladies, I'm Sai." Sakura couldn't help but noticed he looked a lot like Sasuke.

"Hey Sai I'm Sakura this is Ino, and that's Hinata and Ten Ten over their, she said while pointing at them.

"Well this is Kankuro, Gaara and Kiba". They all sat down and started talking to them.

"Are you guys new?" Kiba asked

"Nah, we used to live here, but we left". Sakura said.

"Well that's a bummer we could have been friends back then". Kankuro said, but at this the girls scolded them.

"Well we love to stay and talk, but we have to head out and fix our apartment". Sakura said getting a little uncomfortable with the past.

"You want us to help?" Gaara asked.

The girls looked at each other and declined there offer.

"Well then what school are you going to?" Sai asked

"We are going to Konoha High". Sakura said trying not to say that with venom.

"That's great, we go their too, so we will see you on Monday then". Sai said

"Sure see you on Monday". Hinata said waving them good-bye.

It was 4:40. and the delivery truck was coming at 5:30. So before they went back home they went grocery shopping and then went back at the hotel to get their stuff. When they got home, they unloaded the grocery bag and waited patiently for the movers.

"Where the Fuc-."

_Ding Dong_

"Speak of the devil". Sakura said while rolling her eyes.

They paid the mover's extra to put them in the right place, except for the living room; they started to creep the girls so they just paid them to leave.

"Hey you guys, I have to go back to my old house and tell that I am back in Kohona". Hinata said

Ino and Sakura did that, their parents were shocked to see them. They were happy until they told them that they had their own apartment to live in. They didn't approve, but they had not choice. Ten Ten didn't have a family, so she just told the orphanage about her whereabouts. Now it was down to Hinata's house

They arrived at Hinata's place, and they were shocked to see where she once live. Hinata knocked on her door and the waiter opened the door.

"Aa Hinata, I am so glad to see you"? The waiter said bowing in front of her.

"You're the first to recognize me Jeeves (oh come on, name one butler without that name)(Fresh Prince Of Bell-Air don't count)

"Well how can I not? You clearly have the necklace I bought you for your fifteen birthday on". He said pointing at her neck.

"Well I am glad at least someone still cares about me". Hinata said smiling at him.

"Shall I announce your father of your arrival"? He said

"Yes please". She said with the sweetest smile.

WITH HIASHI:

Hiashi was at the kitchen table while Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru were in the living room making – out with their girlfriends. Then Jeeves walked in to the door.

"Sir I believe you have a visitor at your door".

"Well who is it Jeeves". Hiashi asked.

"Sir it is your daughter".

"Hanabi, I thought she was at boarding school"? He said dumfounded

"No sir, your eldest daughter". He said looking at everyone's reaction.

Everyone was shocked to hear that she came back, but what they didn't know is that she brought Ino, Sakura and Ten Ten.

All the boys stopped what they were doing when he said that. Especially Naruto.

_Naruto's POV:_

"_I can't believe she came back. I thought she was dead. Man if only she knew that I was sorry, I didn't expect for her to run away, it was only a freshman prank."_

"Well then let her in" he said.

Jeeves came back to the door and told them to follow him. The girls were looking at everything, amazed this was her house (they never been in it).

"Wow, this was your place Hinata". Ino said in awe.

"Yeah, man you were living large". Ten Ten complimented

"Sir these ladies want to talk to you". Jeeves said standing in front of the girls before he stepped aside.

Hiashi looked up, but didn't recognize Hinata. The boys had their eyes locked on the girls. The boys didn't recognize them either.

The girls were somewhat glad that they had that kind of effect on them.

"Hello sweetheart, how can I help you"? Hiashi said while dismissing the waiter.

"Father, I've returned". She said looking at him straight in the eyes without stuttering.

Gasp was heard everywhere.

"Hin….Hina….Hinata is that really you"? By this time, shocks were written in everybody's faces.

"Yes it's really me". Not altering her gaze at her father knowing she had to stand tough.

All the boys were amazed especially Naruto. He could not keep his eyes off her. The way her lips move, the way she stood tall and bold like she was not afraid of anything. The other guys where trying to keep their gazes at their girlfriends, but failed miserably.

_Naruto's POV: _

"_The most beautiful girl walked into the kitchen and turned out to be Hinata. When she spoke her stutter was gone!!! It was like whoa! I couldn't stop staring at her and her body. Wait is that a belly button ring?!!! What am I going to do now? She probably hates me."_

End Of POV:

"I...I….I…wow I am speechless, I mean look at how much you grew, oh who are your friends". He said eyeing them slightly.

"These are my friends, the ones I've been with on my umm….journey; This is Sakura, Ino and Tenten". They all gave him a smile and a nod. Fugaku nodded back saying how glad it is to meet them.

_Neji's POV:_

"_That's TenTen!?! It can't be. The girl that was withering beneath me and sucking me was 10 times uglier than that." Neji was having a bit of hormonal problems with himself and the girl on top of him felt it too. _(AN. she thought he got hard for her

_Shikamaru's POV: _

"_Man I screwed up big time, leaving her like that. I mean look at her. I can feel things are going to change around here." _Sigh _"How troublesome". He sighed aloud._

_Sasuke's POV:_

"_I should have never done that prank if I knew she would become this fine". Sasuke noticed that she grew out her hair and how her eyes became darker green than usual. Sasuke was getting annoyed with his girlfriend Karen, already._

Normal POV:

"Well come in and sit down, I'll have the waiter come and"- He was interrupted be Hinata.

"Father with no disrespect, but I'm not living here any more; I just came to tell you that I am back and to come and get some personal belongings". She said looking tough as ever.

"I don't understand Hinata. Where will you go where will you live"?

"What don't you get; I am going to live with them". She said pointing at the girls behind her who was not really paying attention at her; they were more interested in the food that they were smelling coming from the back room of the kitchen.

Hiashi was surprised by her daughter's reactions and outbursts, but in the same way proud that his daughter was not afraid to speak her mind.

"If you need anything, just call or whatever you kids do nowadays; But first stay for dinner, I will agree that you won't have to live here only if you agree to eat in this home every Sunday, your friends are included if you like". He said noticing how they smilled at the end.

Hinata hesitated at first and she looked behind her to look at the girls. They all gave a nod.

"Fine then, I will come every Sunday, but the girls are coming too"!

"Great now that this is settled, dinner will be ready in an hour tops".

"I'll be in my room freshening up, oh and where is Hanabi"?

"She's at a boarding school; she had gotten an invitation to go study with the great minds all across the country". This time Neji was talking.

"Oh, ok then, well I'm upstairs". She said walking upstairs to her room with the girls behind her tail.

When they went upstairs, Hiashi went to go see what was taking those chefs so long to cook. This left Neji, Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru plus their girlfriends alone.

"Neji, we are staying for dinner". His girlfriend said.

"Neji, are you even listening". She said standing up off of him and off of the couch pointing at him and rambling (really she talked so much that I didn't even want to right about it).

Something told them that this would be an awkward dinner.

So yeah any ideas u want me to put in this story feel free to say!!!

AND IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE JUST REVIEW!!!! NO FLAMES!!!!


	3. The Dinner

Well i'm sorry this is short, but i was really looking forward to updating the next chapter when theyare at school cause that chapter will be sooooo long and you will like it!!!!!!

Dis**_claimer_**: **_I_** **_Do_**n't **_Own Naruto_** just messin

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was sure she was going in the right direction to her room, but they got lost. It wasn't her fault her old room wasn't where it used to be even though she didn't care, but her insides were crying because her family moved on without her. Ino, Sakura, Ten Ten were frightened. It was almost time for dinner and they don't know where the hell they are!!!

"You would think this place have a map". Sakura said eyeing the walls annoyed.

They just turned a corner and dead end…….again!

"I'm going to blow this place up if I can't find my freedom! Ten Ten said feeling on the wall to see how thick it is.

Hinata sat on the ground nearest to the dead end "Calm down I am sure they would have someone come after us"

**WITH THE BOYS (And their unimportant girlfriends):**

"Dinner is about to start and it is unlike Hinata to show up late". Neji said

His girlfriend gave a low growl "Since when did you start caring about that little whore of yours"?

Neji and Naruto got mad, but in some way, she was right because back then they wouldn't care less.

Hiashi walked in and asked Neji did he tell Hinata about him having her room and her new room was at the East Wing (made that up).

Neji mentally slapped himself. While they left for two years, they made some minor adjustment and made 4 new wings to add to their complex.

Hiashi left mumbling idiot.

Neji stood up "I'm going to look for them"

"I'm coming too". Naruto said standing up causing his girlfriend feet to fall off him.

Sasuke was about to get up as so Shikamaru, but their girlfriends said they weren't going nowhere.

"Where do you think your going Uchiha" Karen said holding him down

"Your not going anywhere Shikamaru Nara" Temari said glaring at him.

They both sat down and let Neji and Naruto go find them.

**BACK TO THE GIRLS:**

They all were sitting on the ground next to each other devastated…..except for Ino who saved a bagel smothered with butter.

"Dinner probably started about now," Sakura said disappointed.

"I can't believe we got lost". Hinata said

"I can't believe they haven't come looking for us". Ten Ten said

"I can't believe it's not butter". Ino said staring at her bagel surprisingly

They all glared at Ino.

Just then Neji and Naruto turned the corner and found them staring at Ino. The girls didn't notice them at first, but then they turned around and they waited to see who was going to talk first.

"Ahem, Neji said clearing his throat; I forgot to tell you Hinata that we switched rooms".

"That's okay it wouldn't be the first time you "forgot" to tell me something" Hinata said this with annoyance remembering one time when she was 11 that he "forgot" to tell her that her father wasn't coming to pick her up after school. She stood their for what seemed like days.

Neji felt sorry so he just turned around and told them to follow him. Naruto was walking side by side with Hinata and couldn't help but think that she was even sexier up close. They arrived at the Dinning room table with silence-filled air. It was a long squared table with many chairs (have you ever seen those movies the tables that don't ever end the movie **The Grinch** had one). They all sat down waiting for Hiashi. The boys sat in front of the one they slept with. Their girlfriends sat at Naruto's end. (so if you guys don't know where did they sit just review me and I'll explain)

Hiashi came in and sat down. He sat on that corner part of the table.

He was closest to Hinata and started talking to her. "So, Hinata, why did you run away?"

She kept her eyes on her father the entire time not noticing the eyes that were watching her.

"Well, She began some things happened and we just couldn't handle it so we left". She said

Hiashi wasn't giving up on her just yet, he wanted answers. "Why didn't you leave a note, why didn't you tell Neji or one of our clan members to help you?"

Neji stiffened when his name was called. He knew that his uncle had just set off Hinata with just saying his name.

"Well father, Hinata began her voice changing to anger; none of you cared about me or appreciated me. Jeeves was the only person who actually took care of me while I was sick or in trouble. We were always, she said that when looking back at Ino, Sakura, and Ten Ten, they just nodded for her to continue, left out or forgotten."

The boys felt horrible, but not their girlfriends they just wanted them to shut the fuck up.

Dinner was served before anyone else can say a word. Everyone ate in silence all you heard was people chewing and plates clacking when the spoon (or fork) hit the plate.

Hiashi was called out of the room because he had a serious meeting to go to. That just left the girls the boys and the unwanted girlfriends that was their also. Nobody talked they just kept on eating not bothering to look up. The guys would sneak glances at them (not their girlfriends). But of course someone more like the guys girlfriends (A.N. sick and tired of using girlfriend if someone have a word to replace that, feel free to tell me!!!)hates silence and decided to make Ino, Ten Ten, Hinata, and Sakura jealous. Karen started first and the rest followed pursuit.

Karen went up to Sasuke's ear and made sure that Sakura heard what she said "So Sasuke, when we're done here we can…..ummmmmm… you know go back to my place, my parents are gone and we have the place all to ourselves." She said trying to be seductive.

Sasuke knew what she was doing and became stiff when she touched him like that.

"Hn". He said not knowing what to do.

Sakura heard what she said, but didn't care less, she too will have pay back.

Temari also stood up and sat on Shikamaru's lap, her arm was around his neck, kissing it and whispering something quiet loud so Ino can hear her plans with him.

You can also hear that kissing sound when she was kissing on his neck and talking at the same time.

"So, Temari started, Remember that thing we did last summer, at your house. She said. We can do it again, but this time I'm on top." Licking his ear in the process.

Shikamaru was going crazy. For the first time, this genius didn't know what to do. He mumbled a quick and a silent troublesome and started thinking of a way out of this dinner.

Neji's girlfriend (A.N. I don't know what name to give her) Did the same thing. Naruto's girlfriend said the most horniest thing ever and by that time the girls were disgusted. They too have a plan of their own.

Sakura was thinking of something devilish and gave a sign to the other girls by her side indicating that it's pay back time.

Sakura was talking aloud to the rest of the girls so that the guys can hear her.

She began. "What do you girls think of Sai, I like the way he jokes around." She said with a dreamy look on her face.

Ino butted in. "You think Sai looks cute, Kankuro had the best smile." She said

"He may have the best smile, but Gaara had the manly voice." Ten Ten said giggling.

"That may also be true, but how about Kiba, I like the fact that he gives his free time at the animal clinic."

They were so busy in their conversation; they didn't notice the mad figures in front of them the boys were pissed and their girlfriends were mad just because.

"So you whores already have guys and this is like you second day back in Konoha". Neji's girlfriend asked.

"First off we're not whores". Ten Ten said pointing a finger a her.

"Yes you guys are, remember what you did two years ago". Naruto's girlfriend asked.

Hinata stood up in front of her and was talking trash.

"Of course how can we forget, you guys fucked our men." Karen said

Sakura stood and faced Karen. "You better shut the fuck up or else". She said with venom.

"Or else what". Karen said back

"Or else you'll leave my father's house." Hinata said

"My Neji won't let you do that right Neji." His girlfriend said with an ugly puppy dog face.

"This is her father's house, Neji said suddenly mad at them, and you should respect them."

"Why should I." She answered not liking Neji's sound of voice, you never respected them , none of you have."

The boys didn't know what to do, but to sit down and contemplate of what to do.

"I'm leaving". Ino said getting up heading for the door.

"So am I." Sakura said eyeing Karen and following behind Ino's footsteps.

"Way ahead of you." Ten Ten said.

"Wait for me." Hinata said running to the door.

Neji's girl was really pissed. They were all mad. Their girlfriends got up, stared at their boyfriends long and hard and then left.

It was just the guy's at the table now. Nobody moved.

"Where did everyone go?" The all looked at the doorway and spotted Hiashi.

"They left Uncle Hiashi."

"I was hoping to catch with Hinata and the others" He said a bit disappointed.

"Ah well their always next Sunday" he said while walking away to go to his room.

Everyone looked at each other and mentally sighed. All thinking that this would be a hell of a lot of drama going on.

WITH SAKURA AND THE GANG:

"I can't believe they had the nerves to call us whores," Sakura said opening the door to their apartment.

"Let it go Sakura remember what Hitomi taught us" Hinata said, opening the lights and going into the kitchen.

"I know, but it just pisses me off, I am so frustrated" She sat in the unfinished living room. (A.N. remember just the living room is undone)

"I'm going to take a shower and head into bed." Ino said, she went in her room and closed the door.

"I think I'm going to do the same, remember we have to go to school tomorrow." Ten Ten said as she headed for the bathroom.

That just left Sakura and Hinata. They talked for a while and both headed in to bed. Tomorrow would be a big day for them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So yahh the next chapter will be up soon;I mean real soon!!!I already typed it and i'm adding more stuff to it!!!

I love the reviews that you guys gave me and also the ideas!!! I will be putting all of your ideas into my story.

If you want you can also give me ideas soI can put it in my next chapter!!!


	4. School

"Sakura, wake up" Hinata was banging on the door getting annoyed because sakura slept in.

Sakura was yelling "I'm up" which sounded more like "Mh-mmamup." She SLOWLY opened the door for Hinata and let her come in.

Everybody was done except for Sakura which made the rest of the girls mad.

Ino walked into the room surprised at sakura because she was usually the first one up to do anything. "Your still not dressed? How long did you stay up last night."

Sakura walked into the shower and took a bath. When she got out her clothes were already on the bed for her. (Thanks to Ino)Because she wasted so much time Sakura had to get her breakfast to go.

--Walking to school 6:45 a.m. --

"I'm so glad we live near the school, me and walking don't get along, sitting is my best friend," Ino said already getting tired. (She just stepped out the door)

"Man your lazy" Sakura said half dazed.

"Look who's talking Miss. Sleep In" Ino said with that horrible combat.

"Can you both SHUT UP ALREADY... FUCK!" Ten Ten yelled.

"Jeeze...what crawled up her pants and got stuck?" Ino whispered to Sakura.

Sakura whispered back "Maybe she's still upset about that, so-called dinner last night."

Ino like her idea better and whispered more to herself "Something definitely crawled up in their" She then looked at Hinata and asked her why was she so quiet all of a sudden.

Hinata was nervous telling them at first, but then after they reached the school doors she told them.

"Aren't you guys nervous about coming back in this same school." She asked

Sakura understood her "I was at first, but since I know that you guys are here with me and have my back, i brushed that thought away."

"Don't worry Hinata, ten ten said, we will always be their for you"

"And plus Hinata we all learned how to fight and fend for ourselves, don't you remember the dinner last night at your father's house, you were all up on that girls face." Ino said getting a little overjoyed.

"Ino she doesn't mean fighting people, what Hinata means is what happened back then. People might still remember and still talk shit" Sakura said putting her hand on the school's door knob.

"Well then as long as I got you girls by my side they talk for all I care." Hinata said boosting up her confidence just a bit.

Before Sakura opened the double doors She whispered to the girls "Were all in this together, don't forget that" and when she opened those double doors all four of them walked in and just that moment everything around them stopped.

(a.n. I SHOULD BE MEAN AND STOP WITH A CLIFFY BUT... NAHHHHH)

When they all walked in the world stopped because everything around them didn't move an inch people (mostly boys and if your in to yaoi girls too) just stared at them.

The girls stopped for a moment and looked around. The school changed slightly, but not completely.

They began walking and people began staring. The girls noticed all their looks in their eyes. It read Lust, Lust, Love, Anguish, Wanting, Lust, Horny, Lust, Hate(some girls), Lust, Slobbering etc.

As they made their way to the office (unharmed), they met Sai, Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba.

"Hey Hinata, Kiba said, your here to get your classes" He asked

"Yeah you think you can rig it so we can all have the same classes," She asked

Sai smirked and said "You can't do that, but if you asked the person that's in charge, they might do that.

"Okay than thanks." Sakura said. (a.n. I almost spelled it thanx :( Damn that texting)

"Try getting Kakashi's class first period." Kankuro said.

"He's always late so we have a chance to talk and stuff." Gaara finished for Kankuro.

"Alright then, we'll try." Ino said

"We have to get going, but we'll see you some time today right?" Ten Ten asked all of them

"Yeah." Sai said looking at sakura over before he left.

"See you around Hinata, and don't you girls forget, Mr. Kakashi first period." He said waving good-bye.

"Yeah I won't forget" Hinata said waving at him.

"Bye ladies" Gaara said looking at the one he wanted.

"See you girls sometime." Kankuro said leaving,

They walked in and the lady quickly gave them their classes They were almost close of having the same classes. The good thing was that they all had Mr. Kakashi first period. The lady was nice, but the thing weird about her is that she had a pet pig. (Ring any balls.. ahh.. I mean bells.)

"Thank you Miss. Shizune." They all said in unison.

--Walking to Mr. Kakashi's room--

"Man Hinata this is the last time I'm following you when it comes to directions!" Ino said annoyed with all the walking she did today and also pissed finding out she had gym.

"Sorry," Hinata's sweat dropped.

"Don't worry Hinata, your fathers house was much worse." Ten Ten said trying to make her feel better, which didn't work.

"Hey, I think this is it." sakura said pointing at a door.

The sign said Mr. Kakashi. She looked at the girls that was behind them and gave them a nod. they nodded back and Sakura opened the door. (She always open the doors)

(I SHOULD STOP RIGHT NOW AND MAKE YOU GUYS WAIT A MONTH...BUT...NAAAAHHHHHHH)

She opened the door and they walked in one after the other. Everyone stoped what they were doing and looked at those angels. The teacher wasn't their so they went to go sit down.

"Hey, Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten, Hinata over here."

They looked up and saw Gaara, Sai, Kankuro, and Kiba calling them over.

**Kiba/Hinata**

"So that's why you wanted us to have this class." Hinata said smiling.

"That was part of it." Kiba said smirking at her.

"And what was the second part." She asked

"You'll find out." He said.

**Ino/Kankuro**

"So what's your next class." Ino asked Kankuro

"I have Sex ED" He said smirking because he said sex rather slowly.

"That's good 'cause i have the same class" She said

"Maybe we can be partners...for everything." he sad flirting with her.

"Maybe we can be partners...for everything." Ino flirting back

**Sakura/Sai**

"So where do you live." Sai asked

"It's for me to know and for you to find that out" Sakura said making eye contact with him.

"So when can I find that out." he said moving a little closer to her.

She started whispering something in his ear that made his eyes almost pop out.

"Really." Sai said smirking (Three S's at the same time, YaY me!!)

"Really." She said with a plastered smirk on her face too.

He whispered something in her ear that made her giggle, blush. and surprised at the same time. (Not that bad surprise when you first see a clown, that surprise when your mom gets you a new car on your sixteen birthday. Yay Lincoln Navigator!!)

**Ten Ten/Gaara**

"So what do you like to do." Gaara asked her.

"I like to do mostly everything." Ten Ten answered

"Define everything." Gaara said leaning back into his chair crossing his chest.

"Well if you must know, She said, I like to spar, shop, and have fun, oh and i like having weapons."

"You like weapons? all I do is play with them all day when I have no sparing partner"

"Yup I do have weapons, if your a good boy, I can bring you to my house and show you my room, I have all sorts of things in their." She said looking at him.

He started smirking.

What they didn't notice was that everyone around stopped talking and were looking at them talking...Well not necessarily watching them talking, they were more interested on their features, attire, lips, curves, breast, and everything else that sticks out on them.

They also didn't notice that Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru were also in that same class. (DUN DUN DUNNNN)

--The Boys POV--

"What the hell is she doing?" Neji asked looking at her cousin flirting.

"Go tell her to stop, didn't your uncle say to protect her." Naruto said fuming inside watching HIS Hinata flirt with another man.

"If you do, she'll make a scene in front of everybody" The smartest one out of the four said (Shikamaru)

He soon seen Ino flirting around with Kankuro and changed his mind.

"Alright then let's go" He said ready to take off.

"Calm down, are girlfriends are right over their." Sasuke said pointing them, but then he saw Sai whispering in Sakura's ear and he watched how her facial expression changed.

"I'm in." He said quickly changing his mind.

"We can't do this in front of everybody." Neji said. He overheard Ten Ten talking about bringing Gaara in to her house and showing him some things."

"I'll break him to beacon bits." Neji said standing up.

As soon as they were going to walk over their, Mr. Kakashi shows up.

"Quiet down class, and sit down."

"Why are you late!" Naruto said practically screaming.

"I got lost on the ro-

"Bull squid, just quit being a teacher." Naruto yelling taking his anger out on poor Mr. Kakashi.

"Well then i never." Kakashi trying to imitate in a British ascent.

Naruto mumbled something while sitting back at his seat.

"I see that I have four new students, Kakashi said looking at his attendance record, he was shocked when he saw the name of the girls, he was there when all of this happened and thought they were dead, May you ladies please step down."

No one recognized them at first, people were just staring at them, which made Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji mad.

"My name is, Sakura said looking in everyone's eye; she remembered everyone in the class being all their, My name is Sakura Hurano.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka."

"I'm Ten Ten."

"And I'm Hinata Hyuuga." she said smiling at everyone.

Everyone was shocked and they were whispering amongst themselves. Now that's when Sai, Kiba, Kankuro, and Gaara finally figured out who they were.

--I SHOULD BE MEAN--BUT--NAHHHHHHHHHH--

The news spread like wildfire. (a.n. whatever fastness that was) It was the talk of the day. People were either pointing at them or staring at them.

On there way to lunch they met a couple of guys wanting to buy their lunch for them. They said no, maybe next time and the boys just walked off. They grabbed their food and sat outside under a big tree.

"All of this bull is making me hungry." Ino said glaring at a person who just pointed at them.

"Don't worry Ino, we have two more periods left and then home base." Hinata said taking bite out of her sandwich.

"Man I have to go to work tomorrow." She said laying back on the grass.

"Hey at least we have a discount in that store." Sakura said.

"Was it necessary for your boss to give us all discounts? I mean your the one who works their." Ten Ten said drinking her milk.

"I don't know, but I can't wait to start." Ino said picking grass as she lay.

They were talking for awhile and they didn't notice the figures that were standing in front of them.

"A-hm"

The girls all looked in that noise direction.

They were shocked to see Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto standing in front of them with their bagged lunch.

"Yes." Sakura said nicely.

Neji stepped up and looked at Ten Ten and then Hinata.

"Your father wanted me to give you this." Neji said giving her the Chinese lunchbox. (if you know what it's called please message me because I forgot isn't it bento box or pinto box?)

"No thank you Neji, but I already made my lunch." She said showing him her apple.

"That's it, just an apple?" Neji said getting a little loud.

Hinata opened her mouth and put the apple in it and bit and then said "Yup."

Naruto watched her movements and a sweat dropped from his face.

"I'm sorry Hinata, but you are going to eat this and I'm going to sit their and watch you." Neji plumped down on the grass between Hinata and Ten Ten, his demanding side took over.

As soon as Neji sat down, so did the rest. They sat by the one they admired.

Tension was in the air. Kids at school were walking by looking at them. They were whispering...well it's not whispering when you can hear it. A group of girls walked by them.

"See I told you those girls went running back to them." one girl said.

"I wonder if Sasuke and his gang broke up with their girls?" Some girls said.

"I doubt it, Karen has Sasuke on lock." Girl number one said.

"That's too bad i could of showed him a good time." Second girl replied giggling.

"You already did remember." They both started cracking up.

Sasuke didn't look at anyone except the grass. It was now his new buddy for the time being. Him and the grass were having a staring contest, guess who's winning. (Sasuke)

Then a group of boys walked by them and so-called whispered.

"Man those girls are hot!" a boy said

"I would love to get in their pants." Another one said.

"To bad their Sasuke's, Naruto's, Shikamaru's, And Neji's property." Some boy Said

"No their not they are: Sai's, Kiba's, Kankuro's, and Gaara's girls." Another one said.

The girls were smiling at the fact they called them Sai's group girls. That didn't get unnoticed by the boys next to them.

Lunch was almost over and everyone had to go his or her separate ways.

"What class do you have next Sakura?" Ino asked her getting up.

"Oh, I have Child Development." (a.n. if you don't know what that is message me)

Sasuke's ears perked up when he heard this. He had the same class too.

"Well I have Woodshop next." Hinata implied.

Naruto heart was doing back flips, now he was trying to figure out a plan to woo her. (I do not know what woo mean I just added it in their)

"Man, Ino please tell me you have T.V. Productions Next?" Ten Ten stopping and looking into her eyes.

"Nope, I have Art." Ino said looking back at Ten Ten slightly disappointed.

Neji and Shikamaru weren't disappointed at all. They had the same classes with them. (a.n. you know shikaxino nejixten)

They were now in the building. They all said their good-byes and went there separate ways.

* * *

In The Next Chapter Will Be More Interesting.

I was thinking that in every chapter it would be for each couple. You know in one chapter their would be Sasuke and Sakura and the Chapter after that there would be Hinata and Naruto and so on. Should I do that or not? Review me and tell me what I should do.

I Love the reviews you people gave me.

I know this was short, but that's just what I had to do so that in the next chapter when they are in their different class it will be each of them separately.

JuliaGal008: Thatnk you i saw the commercail and put it on.

FallenAngel92: I try to catch some of my typos but i can't find all of them.

MewIchigo24: Thanks you are now my Fav. Fan.

Flame Hikarashiha: Don't sweat it. i'll figure something out.

Stephanie: What is your e-mail the link i had didn't work?

If you guys want to talk to me or want to know about my next update my e-mail is and i also have a msypace if you guys want to see this wonderful author's face(lol) give me an add on myspace.

_Preview next __of the next chapter:_

"_Sakura, your baby's daddy for this project is Sasuke."_

_She looked at the teacher grimly. That kind of look that says, "What have you done." She didn't even bother to look back at Sasuke because she felt him staring straight through her back._


	5. School Part two

Sorry guys for the wait.

I haven't found a suitable computer, but now i am posting things up.

This chapter won't be to good because in the middle of it my mother said somthing to piss me off and I had lost concentration. (She thinks i'm the failure of the family, but i don't care.) So on to the story!!

_**I ****Do**_n't _**Own Naruto**_ Just messin'

* * *

Another day At School

**WITH SAKURA**

"Wait until the girls hear that I got lost." Sakura said (sorry I just get lost all the time)

She could have sworn her class was that way. Sakura was waling aimlessly in the hallway pissed off.

"If it wasn't for that left turn I'll probably would be their by now." It was now 10 minutes after class started and she was still lost.

**IN SAKURA'S CLASS:**

"Hurano Sakura…….Hurano Sakura." The Teacher looked up and asked. "Do we have a Hurano Sakura in here?" Everyone looked around. "Does anyone know who she is or how she looks like?" Everyone's hands were up and boys were whistling and the class got out of control. Sasuke was bugged because he had more people to look out for. On cue Sakura walked in and the class got silent. Everyone stared at the way she walked. At her eyes and her body.

The teacher looked and said "Are you Hurano Sakura"

"Yes" Sakura answered looking at him.

A Dramatic silence was their before he said something. Everyone looked at their movements as they talk to each other.

"Your…late." He said smirking at her.

Her sweat dropped. "Sorry about that, I got lost in the hallway and…………"

"Don't worry about it, why won't you tell the class about yourself." He said eyeing her body.

She felt herself being overshadowed and watched. She turned around to look at the class and a flash back happened to the time when she had to introduce herself a while **back:**

_It was back in middle school. Her First day was ruff. The kids at school were already teasing her about her hair and her forehead now she had to stand up and talk about herself. She could see Sasuke from the back row looking out the window._

_"Well Sakura….. Aren't you going to talk about yourself Miss. Hurano?" The teacher said grimly at her._

_Sakura's head was down and she was trembling on every word._

_"Um…. Hi….I'm um Sakura and um I….." that's when something hit her forehead and she blacked out. All she remembers were kids and the teacher laughing._

_She woke up and it was night._

_"This is weird I was inside the school what am I doing out here….sniff sniff and what is that awful smell." She said feeling around herself touching nothing but trash…. Trash!!_

_She was in one of those big trash cans outside in the back of the school._

_Her cloths were torn and she had permanent markings on her body. The walk home was long and cold as she hugged her body to herself._

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

She stared at the class and just said her name and went to her seat.

"Today's girls are always getting pregnant and not taking responsibility so I thought of a project for you students to do."

Great it was already her first day of school and the teacher was already signing projects.

"Every one got pared up and there was four people left. Karin, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai" The teacher looked up at them.

The student's where around them to see what the teacher was going to say next.

"Sakura, your baby daddy for this project is Sasuke."

Everyone was gasping at his decision. Karen on the other hand was screaming her head off.

That meant Sai and Karen are going to be buddies for this project.

Sai was pissed. He thought he would be with Sakura.

He was about to eject to the Teachers decision but the bell rung.

"Wait. The Teacher said, you guys have to stay after class to get your babies".

* * *

**WITH HINATA AND NARUTO:**

"Now class we have a new student so we need someone to explain the basics to her as the rest of the class move on to their projects. So who's going to explain Miss. Hyuuga?"

Everyone's hand raised up. The teacher sweat dropped.

The teacher saw only one hand down and it was Naruto.

"Okay…so Naruto you will be Hinata's partner." The teacher TOLD Naruto.

"Sure…..Why not." He said grinning and scratching the back of his head.

"Okay then this is settled Naruto and Hinata you two will be partners from now on; So Hinata why won't you go in the back by Naruto and he will explain things." The teacher said why walking out the class for something.

**Hinata's POV:**

"The walk to the back of the room was quick, but annoying because all these guys trying to grope me as I walk by."

"I was finally by Naruto's and my desk, we had a lot of equipment their." She said looking around

"I noticed Naruto's change in body behavior. He was moving around a lot and talking a lot".

**NARUTO'S POV:**

"I was watching her walk towards me. She was swaying her hips from left to right. It was like she was moving in slow motion. Her walk to me was the longest one in life and guess what came to life; right before she came to me too.

"She was looking at her station and looking at the tools. That was my chance to hide "IT". I was squirming everywhere. I could tell she was looking at me so I tried talking, but all I did was babble on…. Man I wish class would just be over.

DING DING DING the bell rung and it was time to go home.

Hinata left Naruto with a major hard-on and went to wait by the lockers for the rest of the girls.

* * *

**INO AND SHIKAMARU**

"So Miss. Yamanaka how do you like the art class so far?" The Art Teacher asked.

"This is absolutely wonderful!!" I love art! I love expressing myself when I draw. She said with stars in her eyes.

"Well I am glad to hear that". She said also excited.

Ino was drawing a wonderful master piece from scratch.

Shikamaru on the other hand was watching Ino's master piece and he doesn't like art so he's looking at her body.

**Shikamaru's POV:**

"How am I supposed to talk to her?" Shikamaru said thinking. He may be a genius but he sure can't come up with a plan. He was looking at how her body moved when she put the right pieces together how she got excited when she finished one and go to the next one.

"I need to get a grip…..this is such a drag." He said when he saw another guy looking at her.

"Troublesome basterd." He said turning around trying to put his missing pieces together.

"OW!!" Was heard and every guy came rushing to her side except Shikamaru.

"Are you okay princess? Want me to kiss it and make it all better." A Guy said

The teacher was pushing people out of her way to get to Ino.

"Out of my way you hooligans', move out of my way this instant. She said shoving two boys off of Ino.

"Now tell me what happened." The teacher asked.

"I only got a paper cut". She said with a sweat drop.

"Well that's a relief I thought you lost a pretty little finger." She said pushing the boys back to their stations.

The Teacher went back to her desk to tell them something.

"Class quiet down! Please!, we are having an art show next Friday and I really need some people to participate that after school." No one payed attention until Ino's hand went up.

"I'll participate" that's when people's hand started to raise up.

"All I need is two more people and ah, Kankuro you can help Miss. Ino out and…….Shikamaru you never do nothing, this will be a fun adventure for you."

She said.

The Bell Rung and everybody left.

* * *

**TEN TEN AND NEJI:**

"Welcome class to T.V. Production! He teacher said exited.

"We have a beautiful "SINGLE" woman here starting our class today."

Boys were licking their lips at her giving her lustful eyes.

"Since we have a new lady here with no partner, Neji will be helping her." He said looking at

Neji daring him to say something smart like he usually do. Neji kept his mouth shut this time.

"Well Tenten why won't you go by Neji then." The Teacher said.

She walked by Neji and sat down.

He watched her from point A to point B.

And man was he happy. He almost blushed, but it was faint.

The rest of the class was boring; all they got was lectures before actually touching the cameras and other equipment.

Tenten was walking backwards for a shot at a pineapple but didn't see a cord on the ground and she tripped, Neji was about to break her fall, but Gaara beat him to it.

"Are you ok?" He asked trying to make his voice sound pleasant.

"I'm good thank god you where their to break my fall." She said smiling. They stayed their staring at each other. (I know Gaara won't do that but he needs love too and damn it I am giving it to him!!)

Neji watched with his hand clenched tight. It was hard for him to turn away, but he did and he didn't look back.

Finally the bell rung and everyone left. Neji was first out. He need to release his stress and thank god he didn't break it off with his girl just yet. (if you want lime in this fanfic tell me cause I haven't got enough reviews about it I need 20 at least or 10 but no lemon if not because the next chapter can be about him and his lemon)

Tenten left the class talking to Gaara smiling.

* * *

**AT THE LOCKER'S WITH THE GIRL'S:**

Hinata was their first, waiting on them. Then came Ino, and after that came Tenten. Tenten was saying goodbye to Gaara and met up with the other girls.

"Hey, where's Sakura." Tenten asked

The girls shrugged leaning on the locker.

Sakura came with a crying baby on her arms. The girls didn't even ask, but when they saw Sasuke their eyebrows went up.

"Um Sakura, were going to have to meet everyday." He said sounding annoyed, but he was really glad that now he has an excuse for being with her.

"Sure why not". She said smiling at him.

He left and before the girls started talking Sakura beat them to it.

He's my baby's daddy. And that was all said.

The walk home was silent. At the beginning it was ruff because of people asking them if they wanted a ride.

Then it just grew silent.

"So yeah how was school." Ino asked hating the fact she shut up for to long.

"It was ok." Hinata said.

"I almost fell in front of everybody." Tenten said.

Everyone started laughing.

"And what happened next" Hinata asked

"Gaara caught me in time" She said

The laughs died down.

"He said tomorrow I will meet his sister at the mall." Tenten said.

"Man, I have to work too." Ino said

"Don't worry Ino, we will be their also." Sakura said.

"Yeah right, you'll probably go for the clothes." Ino said under her breath.

They finally reached home and everyone layed on the ground in the living room, letting the cool air feel on their body.

A knock was at the door and it was…………..Sasuke.

Ino opened the door and saw him.

"Is Sakura there" he asked.

"Yeah come in". She said "Sakura just went to her room". She said pointing at her direction.

When he walked in he was amazed at how huge the apartment was. It was nicely furnished not to girlie at all. Sasuke stumbled on to Sakura's room and knocked.

She opened the door and was shocked to see him.

"Oh hey, I didn't think you would come here today." She said with a different outfit on. All she had on was a big Tee and Sasuke didn't know if she had something under them.

And he wanted to find out.

* * *

My Bad again for the wait.!!, but the next chapter is a garateed win!!

thanks for the reviews/ story alert/ and adding it for the favorite story add.

* * *


	6. Unknown

I apologize for not updating sooner, but someone just reviewed my story and it gave me hope. The most funniest thing happened to me too. I thought i did update but it deleted. so i gave you guys the most longest chapter ever! It's me saying sorry. If I made a mistake then sorry because I didn't read it over for mistakes.

_**I Do**_n't **_Own Naruto_** - Just messin'

Musical Demon Obsessed Girl88 - I will try and put a lemon for you in next couple of chapters

* * *

Sakura invited Sasuke in and he sat down on her computer chair facing her. He was watching the way she moved and how she sat down facing him also.

"So what brings you here, Sasuke?"

"I just wanted to go over the details about the project with you." He said taking out the information sheet the teacher gave them. Sakura went to go get hers in her bag. She bent down revealing what was under her large shirt and it was……………….. a Hello Kitty mini short. That didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. He tried so hard to look away, but he bouncing and all that moving around weren't doing him any good. (He got what he wanted!)

She took out her sheet and she sat back down. She looked at Sasuke and saw him move awkwardly, but didn't comment on that. She figured it was just the chair. Sakura started to read out loud a little so he can hear. He heard her speak, but didn't listen. Her mouth was all he was looking at. He stared at the right side of her neck. That's where he bit her hard enough it started to drizzle a little blood.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Sasuke I don't think we should be doing this."_

"_Why the hell not?" He looked at her getting closer. "Don't you want me?" He said kissing her, holding her tight so she can stop squirming._

_He held her wrist tight enough to bruise._

"_Stop! Your hurting me, Sasuke let go, please" She tried pleading with him, but it didn't work. He was on top of her holding her still._

_The door handle started to move and she turned her head to it. That's when he had a wide enough chance to bite her. Her scream was faint. Tears started to fall as he had his way with her. She didn't even fight back anymore. It was useless she was too weak anyways. He didn't even stop when he went through her hymen. He just went harder and faster and cummed right in her, not even caring if he got her pregnant._

_He left her their not looking back. It took her hours before she can move. She was completely paralyzed from the waist down._

_END FLASHBACK_

SAKURA'S P.O.V

"Sasuke?"

"Sasuke?"

"Earth to Sasuke"

Sakura was snapping her fingers in front of him trying to get him out of his trance, but that didn't work. She was looking at him weird. His face had guilt all over it.

She studied his features. He didn't change much, he just looked older. She watched as his face grew from guilt turned into mistake then hurt then back to guilt again. He was starting to get on her nerves now. And that's when he shook out of his trance and looked at her. Their eyes locked, he wanted to say something, but his damn pride wouldn't let him.

NOMAL P.O.V

He looked at her and she looked back.

"Saku---"

"Wahhhh, Wahhhh" The baby started crying.

Sasuke was annoyed, but relieved at the same time. He wouldn't know what to say to her after he said her name. He was just going to stare at her until she said something.

She grabbed and cuddled the baby. She was crying because she wet herself and she wanted to be changed. Sakura handed the baby to Sasuke as she went to the kitchen to grab a cloth or something to wrap the baby in.

She walks by the living room and see Kiba their talking to Hinata about her coming to visit her at the animal clinic. Gaara and Kankuro were talking to Tenten and Ino about meeting their family. They still couldn't believe That Gaara and Kankuro were related. (wait till they find out who their sister is.)

She grabbed a cloth and a grocery bag to put the wet one in. She walked back into the room and caught Sasuke with a naked doll in his hands, holding it awkwardly. She almost laughed.

He looked up and saw Sakura coming towards him with a smirk on her face and with cloth in her hands.

They changed the babies diaper and he told her that tomorrow after school they can meet up.

"I don't know if we can, but you can have my number and I'll call you to let you know." She said getting a pen and paper and writing her number on it.

He grabbed the paper and headed out for the door. She walked him to the front of the door and saw Kiba, Kankuro and Gaara talking to the rest of the girls. He was kind of shock seeing them their. Now he has something to tell Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru when he leaves. He put his hands in his pockets and turned around to face Sakura gave her a nod and left.

**THE TIME WITH HINATA AND KIBA:**

Kiba came over to invite Hinata to the Animal Clinic this Saturday. She invited him in and they sat on the couch and started talking.

"The animals are amazing, your gonna love them." He said a little excited about her agreeing to come over Saturday.

Hinata was smiling looking at him ranting on and on about animals.

**HINATA'S P.O.V**

Who knew a guy can love animals so much. She watched and listened to him rant on about a dog that saved his life when he was a kid. Hinata isn't a kid anymore, she was checking him out like a horn dog she is.

_Nice Smile. Check_

_Easy on the Eyes. Check_

_Funny. Check_

_Then she started looking downwards his body._

_Athletic Body. Check_

_He looks like he has a nice one hidden in there. She said getting quick looks at his shaft. Every time he moves around his "little big friend" moves with him._

NORMAL P.O.V

He was finally done talking. They just stayed there in complete silence.

"Hinata, I wanted to tell you that I am sorry for not protecting you." He said with guilt hidden in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" She said turning her body on the love seat sofa to face him.

"I was there when they did that to you girls." He said looking at her.

She felt uncomfortable with the subject, but didn't let him know it.

"I should of helped you, I knew that they didn't want to do it and--" he got cut off by Hinata's voice.

"What do you mean they didn't want to do it?" She said getting a little tempered on the subject. "You're telling me that they couldn't say no to whoever told them to do that?"

"Yeah…..Kinda" He said. "It was a prank made by the seniors; they do it every year to the geeks. It's kind of a tradition. That year was Itachi's turn to pick and he decided to pick his little brother and his friends." He finally made eye contact with her.

She didn't say anything, she just all of that sink in. He saw that she was thinking and told her that she doesn't need to worry, that it's all in the past.

"Just forget we even had this conversation Hinata, I didn't come here to remind you about bad memories." He said putting his arms around her smiling.

"Thanks Kiba." She said looking at him. They stared at each other and gently leaned in for a kiss. (When I said gently, I thought I meant it, but I guess I'm wrong) He started nibbling on her bottom lip licking it begging for entrance, she let him in a little.

_Can kiss. Check_

**WITH INO AND KANKURO GAARA AND TENTEN**:

"I can't, tomorrow I'm working." Ino said getting comfortable on Kankuro's lap.

"Come on, you already met Gaara as my brother I want you to meet my big sister and my parent's." He said begging her to come over tomorrow.

"Yeah, you girls should come over." Gaara said "I want you to meet my big sister, Tenten; she loves weapons as much as you."

"She sounds wonderful." She said giving him a chaste kiss.

"How about you girls come over this Saturday; we're having a dinner." Kankuro said holding Ino protectively kissing the back of her neck.

"Fine." Ino looked at Tenten.

"Fine."

"Good, we'll come over and—"

"No it's okay, we can make it there." Tenten said interrupting Kankuro.

"No girl of mine is going to walk." Gaara said

"No really, we can walk." Ino said trying to help Tenten out with the situation.

"Why do you girls wanna walk? We have cars; we can come and drive you. No problem really." Kankuro said trying to reassure them.

"Fine then, you can come and pick us up." Ino said

"Okay, we'll come and get you guys around 6:30 p.m."

"Ok good with me." Ino said with Tenten nodding in agreement.

**BACK WITH HINATA AND KIBA**

Hinata's lips were swollen and Kiba was out of breath. He rested his forehead on her while he was catching his breath.

"Who knew Hinata Hyuuga can tongue." Kiba said smirking at her.

"I wonder too." She said matching a smirk of her own.

He kept on giving her chaste kisses while talking.

"I guess that's a yes." He said smiling at her.

"You guess what's a yes." She said moving her head away from him so she can look him in the eyes.

"That you're my girl from know on." He said

She smiled at him

"And what makes you think that." She said kissing him

"Because."

"Because of what"

"Because you wouldn't be kissing me like this if you weren't, I don't waste my time with useless girls." He said holding her hand.

"I'm glad to know that I'm not useless to someone." She said

"Your never useless to me babe, and I don't think you ever will." He said licking her lips one last time.

They kissed a little bit and then he left. She walked him out the door and he reminded her about this Saturday.

"I promise I won't."

"I'll come and pick you up." He said before he left.

"Ok, then" She said waving at him.

**BACK WITH INO AND KANKURO AND WITH GAARA AND TENTEN**

"It's getting pretty late, we have to go." Kankuro said looking at his watch.

It read 9:39. And he needed his rest to go to school tomorrow.

Gaara stood up with Tenten on his lap.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." Giving her a quick kiss in the process.

"Yeah, ok"

They walked them out the door and gave them one last kiss good-bye. Ino shut the door behind them and followed Tenten to the kitchen. Hinata and Sakura were their talking about Kiba.

"So I'm his girl now." She said wrapping things up with Sakura.

"I'm happy for you, but be careful." She said pointing a finger at her. "I don't want mistakes anymore."

"Yeah, I know I know." Hinata said. "Saturday he is taking me to the animal clinic.

"Who's taking you to the animal clinic?" Ino and Tenten both said in unison.

"Kiba; I'm his girlfriend now."

"Oh, that's nice to hear." Tenten said grabbing some bowls for the girls to eat cereal.

"Well, I got off the phone with Sai; we are going to hang out at the mall tomorrow." Sakura said pouring a bowl full of Captain Peanut Butter Crunch.

"Do you think he can give me ride to work?" Ino said

"Sure why not."

"Wait I'm coming too, I need to buy some clothes." Tenten said

"I mind as well tag along, don't want her to get lonely." Hinata said looking at Tenten.

"So it's settled then, tomorrow after school we're going to the mall." Sakura said finishing her bowl of cereal.

"Hey Ino, do you think your boss can give us jobs?" Tenten said looking at her.

"Why not, I need the company."

"Good because I need the cash so I can buy Gaara's sister a gift."

"Why are you getting Gaara's sister a gift?" Hinata looked at her

"Because this Saturday me and Ino are going to meet their family." She said with thumbs up.

Then all of the sudden they all sneezed in unison.

"What the hell was that all about?" Ino said looking at everyone.

"That means someone is talking about us." Hinata answered Ino's question.

"Well all of this is giving me a head ache, good night." Tenten said getting up to wash her bowl before she left.

"Yeah, me too; I am getting really tired." Sakura said yawning.

"See you girls tomorrow."

"Good night." They all said before they went to their separate rooms.

**AT NEJI'S HOUSE ONE HOUR BEFORE THE GIRLS SAID GOODNIGHT.**

Sasuke showed up at his house to find Naruto and Shikamaru there. They were all in his room sitting around talking.

"I think I'm going to break up with Karen." Sasuke suddenly said.

The room went silent, for bit until Neji broke it.

"I already broke up with mines; she was getting annoying." Neji said

He looked at everyone in the room when Shikamaru said the same.

"Troublesome, mines wouldn't leave me alone after I dumped her." Shikamaru said. "She keeps on calling me."

"Well I broke up with mines a while back." Naruto said playing with a deck of cards. "She didn't do much."

The room went silent after Naruto spoke. Five minutes passed and no one still didn't say a thing. They were to busy lost in their thoughts. Then Naruto started to talk.

"So……um……….what now?" Naruto said looking at them.

They all knew what they wanted, or who they wanted, but they all had the same question popped in their head.

How do they approach them?

Sasuke, the one who don't go to girls, let them come to him was stumped.

"We should have never listened to your fucking brother." Naruto threw the deck of cards at Sasuke.

He didn't even try to dodge it. Sasuke let the deck of cards hit his face. It went all over the place.

"Naruto calm down, the elders are sleeping." Neji said taking a peek out his door.

"Why should I, because of him I lost Hinata." Naruto said voice rising.

"You never had her in the first place." Shikamaru said.

"Shut up, Ino is probably all over Kankuro right now." He said partly screamed.

Shikamaru stiffened when he mentioned Ino and Kankuro together.

"Hinata and Tenten are too." Sasuke said.

They all looked at him, wanting him to continue what he was saying.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto said eyeing him.

"I was over their and I saw Kiba, Kankuro and Gaara there." He said. "And by the looks of things, I don't think their available anymore."

They all sat back down. No one knew what to do or say. It was a moment of silence for all of them. No one knew what to do anymore (a.n I don't even know what to write for them that's how bad I feel)

"I'm going to try at least tomorrow at school." Naruto said not giving up.

"Say what Naruto? They probably hate us." Shikamaru answered him.

"I don't care; we can at least be friends." He said looking down at his hands. "I don't want things between us to stay like that forever." He finally looked up at them. "I am her partner in woodshop, so that can be my only chances talking to her."

"Sakura is my baby momma." He said smirking

They all stared at him.

"We have Child Development together". He said that so they can stop staring at him.

"Me, Ino and Kankuro have to stay back and help out with what ever the teacher said in art." Shikamaru said.

"I think I lost my big chance with Tenten." Neji said closing his eyes. "She was about to fall, but Gaara caught her before I did."

"Hey, man it's never too late." Naruto tried cheering him up."We are trying to get on good terms with them."

"Hn."

"But other than that, did you see how MY Hinata looked." He said with a cheery smile. "She grew up and it fits her so damn well. She didn't even stutter anymore." Naruto said closing his eyes daydreaming about her.

"Sakura grew into her forehead. She doesn't look like the old one I met." Sasuke said him to closing his eyes.

"Ino looks more troublesome than before, but I wouldn't mind that." Shikamaru said leaning back with his hands on the back of his head.

"I am speechless about Tenten, but if I were Gaara I'd watch my back 25/7. Neji said playing with his Kunai.

"Isn't it 24/7?" Naruto asked.

"Nope, the extra hour is for good luck." He said while sharpening his Kunai.

Naruto didn't say a word he just shut his eyes.

A couple of minutes passed. Everyone was dead tired until-----

"I hope you hopeless asses don't expect to crash here tonight." Neji said opening the light.

Everyone groaned as they got up to leave.

"Sasuke can I get a ride home?" Naruto asked

"As long as you don't fall asleep." He replied

"Come on, just wake me up."

Sasuke looked at him. I mean took a real good look at him and said ok. That creeped Naruto out so much that he didn't fall asleep in the car. (a.n I mean would you?)

**TUESDAY AT SCHOOL: **

**(a.n ok with this I am not gonna go back and fourth between the girls)**

**WITH SAKURA:**

After first period, the girls and I separated. I went to my second period class, we did nothing, but review. I was so bored. All I did in that class was stare out the window. I was thinking about what the girls was doing right now. We were gonna meet up at lunch but I had one period left before we see each other again.

I had Child Development next with Sai, Sasuke and his girlfriend. (a.n she doesn't know it yet) Kami I hated her. I don't know what the hell her problem is. Just because I am Sasuke's babies' momma don't mean she can go and try to fight me all the damn time. Fuck her and her stupidness. She's an ass that can't get her man to cooperate with her.

"Miss. Haruno." The teacher said.

…..

"Miss. Haruno." She tried again

…..

"SAKURA HARUNO THE BELL RUNG." The teacher yelled at the top of her lungs.

Sakura just snapped out of her trance, looked around her and her sweat dropped. She felt so stupid luckily no one was there to watch her embarrassment.

She was walking to her next class until someone stopped her. She had no time to waste and this guy was taking it all.

"Hey sweetheart, my name is Amro and I've been meaning to ask you out." He said with a smile on his face.

I won't lie, he wasn't ugly. He was tall lean and had a nice smile. To bad I'm with Sai now.

"I'm sorry, but I had someone else in mind." I said and quickly walked past by them.

"Well, it was nice to meet you." He yelled behind her.

I just waved back and quickly went in my class.

I walked in and saw the class half empty. No one came in yet and they were all just hanging around. I couldn't find Sai anywhere so I just sat down and put the baby on the desk. People were taking this project seriously. They named it, put name brand clothes on it. They bought baby toys and accessories'. I felt someone's eyes on me. I knew it was Sasuke. He is the only one I know in here. His girlfriend isn't here either.

I turned my head around and saw him looking at me. He didn't even try to hide the fact he was looking. I had no choice but to call him over. He nodded and walked to me.

**NORMAL P.O.V. **

"How's my baby." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, SHE'S good." I said with a smirk on my own.

The bell rung and everyone had to get in their seat. Sasuke sat right next to me. That's when Karen and Sai walk in. She walked right past Sasuke without even looking at him. I knew something was up. We looked at each other and he just shook his head.

The teacher didn't say much really, we just had to get with our partner and talk about the kid all day. After this is lunch. Thank god I need to talk to the girls.

"So Sakura did she give you any problems last night?" Sasuke asked.

"No, she didn't, she just cried once at night and then stopped." She replied

"I hope you know today's your turn for you to take her home." She looked at him

"Hn"

I glared at him.

"Yeah." He said finally.

"I am going to the mall with Sai after school so if you wanna meet, that is where I will be for a few hours." She said Waving at Sai. He waved back and blew her a kiss. Karen hit the back of his head and told him to focus.

"Karen and I aren't together anymore." Sasuke said out of nowhere.

"Is that why she keeps on glaring at me all the time." Sakura said looking at her once more.

"I don't know and I don't care." He said looking at her.

"Sakura, I wanted to tell you that I'm------"

"Save it Sasuke, we forgave you a long time ago." Sakura told him messaging her temples. "Our sensei said we need to get rid of old bonds, past, and all of our anger and regret." She looked at him when she said regret.

"It wasn't my intention to do that." He said looking at her. "I was hoping if we can at least be on good terms at least." He said.

"Ok." She smiled at him. "I can't hold a grudge for long. It makes me look ugly." She said that laughing a little.

Sai and Karen were watching them the whole entire time. Both were thinking the same thing.

"What the hell is she doing?"

"What the hell is he doing?"

That's when the bell rung and I was on my way to see the rest of them. Sakura went under the big tree and saw no one. I sat down and waited for awhile and then I saw Hinata coming towards me with the biggest grin on her face.

**WITH HINATA:**

First period was okay. Everyone was surprised to see that Kiba and I were together so soon. I kinda felt bad for Naruto, but karmas a bitch. Heh

Second period went by so quick it's like I didn't even breathe in that class. Third period was good. Naruto apologized and wants to be friends. I didn't believe him at first, but for some reason I did.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Hinata walked in and sat right next to Naruto. They nodded at each other, but it wasn't anything special. Class started and we began working on a bird house. It wasn't that hard, we were done before we knew it. That's when our conversation happened.

"We did a good job." Naruto said with the widest smile.

"Yeah, we did well." Hinata said with a little smile.

"Well? Don't you see that masterpiece we did? We did a damn good job." He said with an even bigger smile.

She smiled at his childish behavior. They sat down at their desks and waited for the class to be over. Hinata was wondering what Kiba was doing. She had him in her last period. Naruto saw her thinking and decided to make a conversation with her.

"Hinata, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for everything I put you through." He said with a low voice so nobody can hear their conversation. "I didn't want to do it honest, but back then we couldn't say no to them." He finished off.

"If you could have said no would you?" She asked him looking at him in the eyes.

"A million times, things wouldn't go the way it went and all." Naruto said.

"But it did Naruto." She said looking away from him.

He held her hand (a.n. 4 H's YaY) and squeezed it. She was shocked to see him do that gesture.

"I know the word sorry won't work on a situation like this, but I am." He said going on his knees in front of anyone who saw him.

"Hinata Hyuuga, I want to apologize for being a jackass and I swear I won't do it again." Naruto said looking at her in the eyes.

"Stand up Naruto your making a scene, I already forgave you." She said whispering it to him while looking around.

He stood up and hugged her.

"A-hm."

They turned around to see Kiba with a bag of lunch for Hinata. They quickly got off of each other and moved away.

Kiba walked in front of Naruto and faced Hinata.

"Hey, babe I brought you something to eat." (a.n he already had his lunch he brought her some)

"Thank you." Hinata said giving him a kiss on the cheeks.

Naruto was hot tempered. Kiba did that on purpose. Touching her like that in front of him.

"Well, I gotta go the bell is about to ring and I need to be their early for my next class, but I'll see you after lunch." He said giving her another kiss before he left. He glared at Naruto when she wasn't looking. Naruto matched his with a little growl. The class ended 20 mins later and Hinata went off to meet up with rest of the girls under the big tree.

I saw Sakura their, but Ino and Tenten were out of sight. I started walking towards her smiling because of the good news I needed to tell her.

**WITH INO:**

Class ended and my day in hell began. Second period wasn't serious at all. All these bullshit teachers were talking gibberish all day. Shikamaru took my entire time. I know he was trying to say sorry, but he didn't have to put troublesome in the same sentence all the time.

I forgave him of course, but he is gonna go through hell first. You can call me mean all you want but I don't give a fuck about what you say. This asshole is gonna get what's coming to him and I know exactly what to do.

Class is finally over and it's off to lunch. After first block I didn't see Kankuro for a long time now. I know I only have him for two classes, but I should at least see him in the hallways. I started walking to where we always meet under the big tree. I saw Hinata Sakura their, but no Tenten in sight. She's probably late as usual. I began walking towards them.

**WITH TENTEN:**

My day was wonderful. Who knew school can be so interesting. In first period I talked to Gaara all day. I learned a lot about him and his fighting techniques. He is very sweet; don't let his appearance fool you.

Then in second period, for Home EQ we had to make lasagna and the teacher complemented me on my cooking. Everyone loved it. The teacher recommended me to go to a cooking competition in South Konoha High, where I get to compete with people my in my level.

My third period is where all the drama happened. Gaara and Neji almost fought. Neji was saying he was sorry about what happened awhile back and Gaara got pissed for mentioning what happened back then.

"Tenten can I talk to you for a sec." He said.

"Sure why not." Tenten answered. Moving the camera away.

Gaara was looking at them from the corner of his eyes.

"I wanted to tell you something." He said looking deeply into her eyes.

"I didn't mean what happened in freshman year." He started.

Gaara heard this and got up to face Neji. He tipped the camera to face where Tenten and Neji are.

"She doesn't need your apology." Gaara said trying not to get agitated.

"I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to Tenten." He said stepping up to him.

"If you have something to say to her you have something to say to me." He got defensive.

"Who made you the boss of her?" Neji asked pissed.

"The minute she became my girl." Gaara said.

Tenten on the other hand was watching it from afar. She didn't know what to do. It was kind of her first time to find to guys she like fighting for her.

"Oh shit, do I still like Neji after all what happened?" She thought.

Everyone began to yell fight. She looked up and saw Neji and Gaara fighting. It was kind of a tie. You couldn't really tell who and what. The teacher made us stay 20 mins after class to write about some shit that I didn't do. I don't know why I had to stay. I was the victim here. Fucking teacher and his staring problems. He needs to stop staring at me. He's being unattractive looking at me like that.

When that was all over I ran out of the class room to meet up with the girls. They were all under the big tree waiting for me. I can tell from the looks of all their faces that they had something juicy to tell me.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"Tenten where the hell were you?" Ino screamed at her.

"Something happened with Gaara and Neji." She said a little out of breath.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"Neji was trying to apologize and Gaara got mad." She said looking at her.

"Wait Neji tried to apologize?" Hinata said. "Naruto apologized too."

"So did Shikamaru, in his pathetic way." Ino said looking at them.

"Sasuke did too." Sakura finished off.

"Do you think it's another plan?" Tenten talked this time.

"I don't really know." Sakura answered.

"I don't think so." Hinata said.

"And why is that." Sakura looked at Hinata.

"Because when Naruto apologized, he really meant it. I can tell by the way he looked." Hinata shift around a little so she can get comfortable.

"Come on Hinata, don't be so stupid." Ino speaking this time. "They were convincing that night too." She said looking away.

"So what should we do now?" Tenten asked.

"Don't look now, but I think their coming our way." Ino said eyeing them.

Sakura and them, all turned their heads so they wouldn't notice they were looking.

* * *

Stay tuned for what will happen next!!!

NO FLAMES

Luv4Life Has Spoken.


	7. Unknown 2

I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!! A LOT OF THINGS HAPPENED TO ME IN THESE LAST COUPLE OF MONTHS! BUT I WANT TO THANK ALL MY REVIEWERS WHO STUCK BY MY SIDE!

lovemug xoxo - dont worry about a thing i am not those type of authors who gives you a good story..lead you and and then BOOM! you have blue balls because of unfinished business! since your my favorite reviewer if you message me i can give you a little peak on the next chapter.

Every Chapter I will reveal on of my favorite reviewer, the one who wins gets a sneak peak on my next chapter1 is that fair!?

Dis**_claimer_** - **_I Do_**n't _**Own Naruto**_ - Just Messin'

* * *

"Sakura, what should we do there coming our way." Hinata said above a whisper.

"Yeah Saku, what should we do? I don't want to face them now, maybe after when our minds is clear." Tenten said getting a little uncomfortable.

For the first time ever Sakura was blank out of ideas, but just when they lost hope a miracle happened. They started to walk back towards school. Tenten and Sakura released a breath they didn't realize they were holding. Ino and Hinata just laid their backs against the tree with their eyes closed.

"I wonder what got their attention." They all thought.

WITH THE BOYS:

They all met up at Naruto's locker.

Naruto was first one at the locker, than came Sasuke shortly after.

"YO SASUKE I HAVE SOME GOOD NEWS!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Will you shut it dobe, use your inside voice." Sasuke said walking towards him.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THIS IS MY INSIDE VOICE!" Naruto tried to defend.

Just when Sasuke was about to pounce on him (lol xD pounce…Sasuke…him…pounce) Shikamaru came.

"Why are you screaming Naruto? The whole hallway can hear your troublesome voice." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Why don't you guys shut up and let me tal-

Just when Naruto was about to finish, A fuming Neji came out of nowhere. Everyone waited for Neji to explain. All except Naruto, who was abruptly interrupted by all of them.

"I'm…Going…To…Kill…Him" Neji said with his bloodshot murderous eyes. His fist was held tight, shaking violently.

Everyone was waiting for him to finish, even Naruto. He finished telling his story to the guys. All of there faces were unreadable…except Neji's.

"What the fuck is wrong with that suicidal bastard!?!" He said hyperventilating a little.

"What are you going to do about it? Sasuke said.

"I'm not finished with him, if that's what you mean." Neji said calming his breathing down a little.

Everyone stopped talking. That gave Naruto a chance to talk.

"I apologized to Hinata today." Naruto said out of the blue.

They all looked at him with strange faces.

"I apologized to Tenten, that's why Gaara fought me." Neji said saying his name like some type of uncured disease.

Sasuke and Shikamaru said the same. They all felt weird afterwards, like they were missing something or forgetting something.

"Wait a sec… Shikamaru said. If all of us apologized at the same day and time don't you think they will think that we planned this? I mean, they will think that we're going to set them up again. Shikamaru said massaging his temples.

"What should we do now then" Naruto said. He couldn't stand the fact Hinata being mad at him...again

They all looked at Shikamaru like he had all the answers.

"We should find them and explain everything." He said closing Naruto's locker and walking.

"Where should we find them? Naruto asked the obvious, following them. No one answered, just kept on walking. "FINE THEN ASSHOLES; DON'T COMPLAIN TO ME WHEN WE CAN'T FIND THEM." He yelled at the top of his lungs.

They found them at their usual spot outside. UNDER THE BIG TREE; Pointing that out to Naruto.

They started walking towards them until they saw something to make them turn back.

(A/N)I SHOULD STOP AND BE MEAN AND MAKE YOU GUYS WAIT A YEAR BUT...........................NAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sai, Gaara, Kankuro and Kiba were the reason why they turned around. They saw them skipping class going inside the building.

They walked up towards them.

"I'm not done with you." Neji said trying to act calm.

They stopped and looked back.

"Well I am." Gaara said with a smug look on his face.

"Why? Are you scared?" Neji said with a smirk.

"No, I just won, why should I fight when I have what you want. I can just piss you off with that." He said. Then Sai, Kiba and Kankuro started laughing knowing the rest of the gang feel the same.

"You're wasting your time why won't you move on to some other slut." Kiba said this time interrupting them.

Naruto came out of nowhere. "Suck my prehistoric dick, you animal molesting piece of shit." He said with his fist towards his face.

Everyone turned around to the commotion.

"I won't suck yours, but I know a lavender eyed girl who will." He said trying to trigger his anger.

The minute those words left his mouth, Naruto punched him in his mouth to make him swallow his words.

They held Naruto back, so he won't do any damage.

"LET ME GO!" Naruto yelled violently.

Kiba just whipped his mouth with a smile on his face.

Sai's group walked away laughing, which pissed them off even more.

Neji's was going to go after them but Shikamaru held him back.

"Don't, they have the upper hand right now." He said watching them leave at the same time holding Neji Back.

They will have there revenge soon.

WITH THE GIRL'Z

"Finally, home sweet home." Ino said feeling the a/c hit her face. "Aw man I have to go to work in two hours."

"Don't forget were coming with you so it won't be that bad." Sakura said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah your right, I should at least be happy for that." She said sarcastically. Sakura just rolled her eyes. She looked over at Hinata and noticed she was thinking real hard.

"What's up with you?" Sakura said walking in the kitchen grabbing a snack.

"Did you guys notice the whispers and the stares today? She said not looking at the coffee table.

"They do that everyday if you haven't noticed." Tenten said following Hinata.

"I know, but they were talking about something else though." She said this time looking at them.

"Oh, Sai, Kiba, Kankuro and Gaara got in an argument with Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji." Ino said this time.

They all stared at her.

"What?! You guys didn't hear about it? She said looking back innocently.

"Why would they fight? Tenten asked.

"Apparently it has something to do with us." Ino said. They all looked at her while she was giving them the new news.

"Wow, Really, I didn't hear about this." Sakura said with her mouth almost full.

"Really? I heard Naruto punched Kiba 'cause he pissed him off. Ino said finishing off.

"Do you think it has something to do with Gaara and Neji fighting? Tenten asked to anyone willing to answer.

"Probably." They all said in unison.

"We need to finish off and get ta walkin' cuz I ain't funna be late to ma work, ya meen! Ino said throwing up gansta signs in the process.

They all looked at her like she grew a dragon out of her ass. 5…4…3…2…1 everyone burst out laughing hysterically.

AT WORK:

"We need to buy a car." Ino said complaining.

No one bothered to answer her as they walked inside.

They went straight to Ino's job and asked the boss if they can work with her too. The boss didn't even let them finish asking the question. He just said yes to anything and everything they said. Not even ten minutes pass by, people where over crowding the store.

"We need to kick some people out; they are breaking the fire marshals rules." Sakura said yelling over people's voices.

"What?! Ino yelled back.

"You take that side and I will take the other." Tenten yelled back.

"What?! Ino yelled again.

"They are buying the whole entire store, in a couple of minutes were gonna run out of supplies. Hinata yelled back. She was at the cash register.

"What?! Ino yelled once more.

Once they got everything under control, they closed the store due to wild circumstances. Out of nowhere you hear a what?! Coming from the backroom. They started walking towards it, thinking it was one of the customers who got left behind. Everyone picked up and the weapon. Sakura put her hand on the handle. Gave the girls a quick look before she opened it to reveal………….INO!

"INO! What the fuck is wrong with you!!! Tenten said with her bat in mid air.

"Were you in there the whole entire time!?! Hinata said trying to talk above a whisper.

"We do work, you play hide and seek and let the MAIDS take care of business. Sakura said with a angered tone.

Ino kept staring at them innocently while they bombard her with questions. They kept on talking, but at the same time. Ino couldn't understand a word they were saying. When everyone was done talking and waited for Ino to reply. Ino looked like she was thinking for the right words to say. I mean she was thinking real hard and then Click…she found the right words to say………..WHAT!?!

They just closed the door and left her in the closet.

"I am trapped in the closet." Ino started singing. Everyone's sweat dropped.

* * *

LIKE I SAID I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, THE NEST CHAPTERWILL BE BETTER AND IF I DO GET 50 REVIEWS I WILL MAKE A BONUS CHAPTER WITH ATLEAST 14,000 WORDS AND A LEMON ( did they really take out lemons in fanfiction? are you allowed to post them?)

lovemug xoxo - MESSAGE ME AND CLAIM YOUR PRISE!!!! AND NEXT TIME THE WINNER CAN BE YOU OUT THERE SOMEWHERE. NO FLAMES!

LUV4LIFE HAS SPOKEN

* * *


	8. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

I AM SO SO SO SORRY IM MOVING AND I DIDNT HAVE TIME TO UPDATE DUE TO INTERNET ISSUES. I WANTED TO WRITE A COUPLE OF MORE PAGES BUT I DIDNT HAVE ENOUGH TIME I HAD THIS SAVED ON MY COMPUTER SO I JUST UPDATED CAUSE I PROMISED AND ALL.

This chapter is about Hinata and Kiba. I wanted to write about them all but I didn't have enough time so i'm just posting this for now and once i'm settled in the new home i'll be good.

WITH HINATA AND KIBA:

"Aww look at the cute little puppies" Hinata said with excitement in her tone. Like Kiba had promised her, he brought her to the clinic to volunteer.

"Yeah those are called 'Shih Tzu' puppies; ALL the girls carry them in bags" He picked one up to pet. "It's not really good to have them cooped up in a bag all day. You do that then they'll turn into little cute monsters and act up." He then handed Hinata the puppy. She immediately fell in love.

"Wow this one's a licker haha." She said while trying to move her chin upwards so the pup won't lick her lips. Hinata sat down on a nearby chair with the dog still on her lap. "Soooooooo what do we do from here?"

Kiba looked at her and smirked and said "Well first we feed them, walk them, clean out they're home than wash them."

"And you're telling me you do this for fun?" Hinata asked

"Well what can I say? I just love animals" He said while walking towards the closet to get the supplies. "So let's get this started"

4HOURS LATER:

They just finished picking up the mess they made from grooming all of the animals. Hinata kept catching Kiba staring at her backside whenever she'd bend down to clean something. At first she was bothered by it, but then again she did sneak a couple of glances at him once in a while too.

"Aw man, finally finished! Damn I'm exhausted. So you tell me you 'like' doing this? She asked.

"Yup" He said coolly while stand up and stretching his arms in the air

"As in you do this for fun?" Looking at him with a questioning look

"Pretty much" Smiling at every look she gave him.

"And you don't get paid for it?'

"Haha Hinata, listen, I love doing this. I mean I've been tending to animals as a kid. I didn't really have much friends, but with them I can be myself you know"

Her eyes softened a little as she looked down at her hands. She wasn't the only one that felt alone in the world. Wow so this world isn't so big after all.

"Come on, I bet you're hungry. We have snacks in the kitchen" He said taking her hand leading her into the kitchen.

Hinata POV:

The kitchen was nice sized. It had a lot of animal food and supplies. The walls were a light yellow and had pictures of rescued animals and what not. I saw him go in the fridge and grab two Capri suns and two lunchables. I haven't had one of those in ages! He sure is a man boy. He was setting up the food on the table. I decided to sit on the counter right next to him. He looked so concentrated… so determined… I mean it's just cheese, crackers and a piece of meat. Looking at him I couldn't help but laugh.

NORMAL POV:

"What's so funny?" He stopped and looked at her.

"You are Picasso" Grabbing an already made cracker looking at it.

"What's wrong with it?" He said watching her.

"It's to perfect, I mean you need to loosen up a little. They don't have to be 5 star crackers chef Wolfgang puck." She said finally eating it. "Mmmm they taste exquisite, may you please tell the chef bravo for this delicious meal." She said mocking him

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny Hinata. You're just mad 'cause you can't cook like me" He said putting one into his mouth.

They finished off rather slowly due to talking. He threw away the trash and turned around and stared at her. She smiled at him. He took that as an invitation and walked towards her. He placed both his hands by her sides on the counter (remember she is still sitting on the counter) and licked his lips. She looked at him biting her bottom lips as he leaned in. At first it was soft and innocent, but then he took it deeper. He was between her legs rubbing her sides pulling her body towards him. The room started to get hot instantly.

"Wait, wait wait a minute (kiss) I can't breathe (kiss) KIBA STOP!" She said pushing his chest.

He leaned back his face and looked at her.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He said giving her chaste kisses on the lips.

"It's not (kiss) that (kiss) I couldn't (kiss) breathe" She put her head down for break.

"Oh… I'm sorry." He put his forehead against hers. "I really like you Hinata." He kept kissing her, licked her bottom lip begging for entrance. She didn't fully give it to him, but he shoved his tongue in her mouth anyways. He started getting real hard and Hinata felt it as he was pulling her near grinding hard into her. He started getting ruff again, but this time he was uncontrollable.

I am so unsatisfied with this new chapter. I didn't check for mistakes or anything. Im sorry about that :-/. Next chapter might contain some sh*t. Be prepared though. So sorry again...

Shout out to Fleur-de-Lys-Chan. Thanks Love 3


End file.
